


Through Glass

by SherlockWolf



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: Roxas watches the world go by, and there's nothing he can do to escape.





	Through Glass

    It was like he was in a zoo, standing on the side of the glass with the tigers, watching the humans and wishing he could be with them. They were free to go and do whatever they wanted. The most he could do was sit by and watch, hands pressed against the glass and screaming to be let out while the kids laughed and smiled, arms wrapped over the shoulders of best friends.

    It was like he were trapped in an empty movie theatre, forced to watch through eyes which should have been his own. He saw beautiful new worlds, met wonderful new people, all with tears streaming down his face and pain where his heart should be. Through the eyes of another, he saw how wide and full of life the universe was. Through the eyes of another, he saw faces he remembered but never met—Riku, Kairi.

    Sometimes, he saw his own best friend.

    While he would have jumped into his arms, Sora didn’t. While he would’ve followed him everywhere, Sora went with Riku. While he would’ve given anything to hear his laugh one more time, Sora could hardly talk to him.

    But at least he saw him, once in a while. He was alive, _in_ _the next life_.

    It felt like his heart was re-growing inside his chest—it hurt so much.

**Author's Note:**

> one of my favourite songs for ultimate brotp Axel and Roxas: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vBfb3IFhu9o  
> i guarantee im going to write another fic based on this song


End file.
